


Promises

by MorbidFixation



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidFixation/pseuds/MorbidFixation
Summary: With one last look, he's gone. Promises of returning to her soon in his mind.





	

_'Don't leave'_ she pleads, clinging to him.  
Her hands fisted in his aged shirt, knuckles white with pressure. And she's staring up at him, eyes wide in panic, bottom lip trembling as wetness begins to pool. And it's all too much. He can't hurt her.  
 _'Never'_ He assures, sweeping her into his arms, cradling her. Each press of his lips against her skin a promise.  
That night he leads her into bed, and suddenly she's as innocent and naive as when they'd first met, staring up at him with wide anxious eyes, but she follows, coaxed by his gentle words and gentle brushes of his thumb against the back of her hand.  
He lays her down, covering her body with him, drinking in the way she trembles beneath his hands, gasped breathes in soft exhales with every brush of his lips against her skin. And he can't get enough, the contact intoxicating, her flesh warm and soft and calling out to him whenever he pulls away, begging for his attention again and again.  
He takes her to pieces, wringing out every ounce of pleasure he can. Devouring everything she gives greedily and still going back for more. He takes her head in his hands staring down into her eyes, gasping and panting, breathing each other in. And it's all the more intense when she shatters, her eyes going wide breath caught in her chest and she's arching up clawing at his back and his hips stutter only slightly, lost in the way she goes taunt and the way his name falls from her lips in broken whimpers, but it's when she goes slack her eyes hazy and half lidded, her cheeks rudy and god she's beautiful.  
He doesn't last much longer, falling victim the urge to keep close, taking her into his arms, their skin slick with sweat. But their here, together and god if it's everything he had remembered asking for as a child.  
When they finally pull away, he shushes the whimpers she makes reaching toward him, chuckling as he kisses her forehead, and then he's back, his hands gentle as they clean her. The wet cloth cool against her skin, and she wiggles, sensitive still beneath his trailing hands and he laughs, pressing a kiss against her knee before pulling away, drawing her back against his chest and she sighs.  
Sleep comes easy for her, but for him it eludes, pushed away by the guilt in his belly.  
Hours later, he leaves her, pulling from her warmth and comfort with one last kiss pressed against her forehead. The blankets curled tight around her, and he almost tosses away his gear and slides back against her, to remain oblivious so long as she's there and they're together.  
With one last look, he's gone. Promises of returning to her soon in his mind.


End file.
